<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father by MoonlitPath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867420">Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath'>MoonlitPath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Vulnerability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night where Ellie was imprisoned in the cannibal butchery, she wished for something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, I don't even know. I just thought I'd write this tiny thing. Enjoy!(I hope)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Ellie displayed a show of bravery, a spring of courage in this dingy setting, confined behind a chain fence and the company of sliced human corpses, she was scared. </p><p> When David, with his grimy hand on hers and that despicable grin on his lips, called her special, the invisible shudder it sent down her spine and her fiery need to cry and be a child again. Then a dark promise of another visit the next day. One she dreaded.</p><p> The room was cold, the window in the other room was open and she could see the faint glow of the snow from the outside blizzard. She thought of Joel, him lying there, chattering teeth and a wound that finally began to heal. </p><p> Ellie at that moment wished she knew her father. One that would be protective and comfort her when she was in need.</p><p> Within seconds Joel was back in her mind, an image of Sarah and the lingering thought of their relationship. The underlying desire to have that.</p><p> "Joel..." Her voice shook slightly, hesitation and a sudden realization that caught her off guard.</p><p> "Dad... Please find me." The wandering warmth of a hug, the whisper of goodness in her ear, sleep was welcome with a dream of a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>